


Quando gli S.T.A.R. Labs sono vuoti...

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lenarry - Freeform, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allora oggi sei qui da solo, Barry?"<br/> Il ragazzino annuì, tranquillo. "Sì, sono tutti con amici e fidanzati."<br/> "E come mai tu hai evitato di dire al tuo fidanzato che eri qui da solo e che avevi quindi un pomeriggio da perdere?" chiese Leonard, staccandosi dalla porta, che chiuse alle proprie spalle, e raggiungendolo a grandi passi.<br/> "Devo rimanere in... allerta in caso di chiamate... per Flash... cioè, tanto io e te dovevamo vederci stasera..." balbettò, confuso dal tono dell'uomo finché lui non lo prese per un braccio, attirandolo a sé.<br/> "Ah giusto... solo che non mi importa, Barry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando gli S.T.A.R. Labs sono vuoti...

Barry quel giorno era da solo ai laboratori, un fatto che non capitava molto spesso, data la quantità di persone che sempre facevano avanti e indietro lì dentro. Se non c'era Caitlin, c'era Cisco a lavorare su qualche suo progetto o miglioramento alla tuta. Se non c'erano lui, passavano Iris o Joe a trovarlo... a giro, qualcuno si trovava sempre dentro quell'enorme edificio.  
Invece, aveva pieno possesso dei laboratori.  
Cisco era uscito con la sua ragazza chiedendo espressamente di non essere disturbato per nessuna ragione, neanche fosse cascato il mondo.  
Caitlin era con Ronnie, non sapeva dove, ma anche loro avevano fatto capire di desiderare un po' di privacy.  
Joe ed Iris avevano da lavorare, ma avevano promesso di cercare di venire nel pomeriggio.  
Barry, dopo aver fatto un paio di giri della città, sventando qualche piccolo furto, era tornato ai laboratori e ora si allenava sul tapis roulant che Cisco gli aveva costruito, raggiungendo ottime velocità e passando il tempo con un utile allenamento.  
Era molto concentrato su quello che stava facendo -gli era successo più volte di distrarsi e di finire per terra-, quando sentì una voce familiare dietro di sé.  
"Non rischi di far saltare in aria tutto il macchinario con quella velocità?"  
Barry si voltò a guardare, rischiando di farsi male, ma cominciando subito a rallentare fino a fermarsi per evitare di finire contro i soliti scatoloni pieni di gommapiuma che Cisco e Caitlin avevano messo dietro il tapis roulant per non fargli sfondare la parete.  
"No, è adattato alle mie caratteristiche. Non posso farlo saltare in aria" rispose, sorridendo all'uomo appoggiato allo stipite della porta che portava al garage dei laboratori, dei quali da pochissimo aveva le chiavi. Non che Barry avesse avuto intenzione di dare a Leonard Snart le chiavi dei Laboratori Star e infatti lui non aveva chiesto il permesso quando gli aveva preso il mazzo dalla tasca della giacca per farne una copia.  
Il criminale scrollò le spalle, gli occhi grigio-azzurri che lo osservavano con curiosità. "Allora oggi sei qui da solo, Barry?"  
Il ragazzino annuì, tranquillo. "Sì, sono tutti con amici e fidanzati."  
"E come mai tu hai evitato di dire al tuo fidanzato che eri qui da solo e che avevi quindi un pomeriggio da perdere?" chiese Leonard, staccandosi dalla porta, che chiuse alle proprie spalle, e raggiungendolo a grandi passi.  
"Devo rimanere in... allerta in caso di chiamate... per Flash... cioè, tanto io e te dovevamo vederci stasera..." balbettò, confuso dal tono dell'uomo finché lui non lo prese per un braccio, attirandolo a sé.  
"Ah giusto... solo che non mi importa, Barry."  
Ritrovatisi petto contro petto, fu questione di un secondo che si trovassero anche le loro labbra, per unirsi in un bacio passionale nel quale Leonard prese subito il controllo, insistendo con la propria lingua per fargli aprire la bocca.  
Quando Barry, nel ricambiare senza fiato quel bacio, comprese le intenzioni del suo fidanzato -sì, la sua spiccata intelligenza aveva dei notevoli problemi in queste occasioni-, già il suo maglioncino marrone era finito sul pannello di controllo del tapis roulant e le mani di Leonard erano scese ai suoi fianchi nudi per spingere verso il basso la tuta grigia e comoda che indossava sempre mentre si allenava ai laboratori.  
"Len..." lo chiamò, con un sospiro per i baci sul collo e sul petto.  
L'uomo alzò appena gli occhi dai capezzoli rosati che stava sfiorando con la lingua, inturgidendoli. "Dimmi, Barry."  
Cercò di non rabbrividire per il fiato caldo di lui sulla pelle umida di baci, ma si dimenticò all'istante di volergli dire che 'no, non potevano farlo dove lavorava con il suo team tutti i giorni', quando sentì i pantaloni e i boxer cadere a terra e la mano di Leonard cominciare ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe, in una presa gentile, ma decisa.  
Era sempre così tra loro, c'era quell'attrazione irresistibile che li faceva finire l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro ogni volta che se ne presentava l'occasione.  
Assecondò il suo fidanzato quando lo fece sdraiare sul tappeto del macchinario, per poi attirarlo a sé per poterlo baciare di nuovo, desidoroso di quelle labbra calde sulle proprie. La mano di Leonard continuò a muoversi sulla sua erezione, facendolo gemere piuttosto sonoramente. Non si preoccupavano molto del rumore, dato che erano soli nell'edificio, anche se di solito non potevano dire di trattenersi molto quando erano in intimità.  
Nel frattempo, Cold aveva cominciato a sbottonarsi i propri pantaloni e Barry l'aveva aiutato a spogliarsi come lui, tra un brivido di piacere e l'altro visto che la sua mano non accennava a smettere il movimento.  
Leonard portò la mano libera alle labbra di Barry, che prese in bocca due dita e cominciò ad inumidirle, muovendosi come se stesse leccando tutt'altra cosa, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell'altro, i cui occhi si erano fatti più scuri per il desiderio.  
Ritrasse le dita, scendendo a prepararlo.  
La doppia stimolazione, dietro e sull'erezione, fece inarcare la schiena al ragazzino per il piacere. Leonard si mosse lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo per prepararlo senza fargli male, prima di sentire i muscoli interni rilassarsi e lasciarlo per portare le sue gambe ai propri fianchi.  
Lo penetrò piano, rabbrividendo al sentire quanto fosse stretto -come al solito, dato che la guarigione accelerata lo faceva ritornare stretto come la prima volta dopo ogni amplesso-, ma senza fermarsi, fino ad essere tutto dentro di lui. Barry ne accolse ogni centimetro, lasciandosi sfuggire più di un gemito, mentre si aggrappava alle sue spalle e gli stringeva la vita con le gambe. Quella nuova scoperta su sé stesso non l'aveva reso più cauto nei propri desideri, quando era in preda al piacere poi diventava davvero insaziabile. Captain Cold pensava che, per essere stato un ragazzino timido e inesperto all'inizio, Flash avesse parecchio spirito d'iniziativa.  
Leonard cominciò a muoversi, entrando ed uscendo dal suo corpo con piccoli schiocchi di carne contro carne. Gli tenne i fianchi per aiutarsi quando gli andava incontro, stringendoli tanto forte che era sicuro gli avrebbe lasciato il segno delle dita sulla pelle più delicata. Ma Barry non sembrava preoccuparsene, mentre gemeva, ad occhi chiusi, tenendosi aggrappato alle sue spalle e andandogli incontro più che poteva, anche se Leonard, tenendolo, lo costringeva ad andare al suo ritmo. Ma alla fine, il bisogno di velocità era solo una reazione del suo corpo, sapeva per esperienza che Leonard poteva portarlo all'orgasmo anche a quel ritmo lento, ma vigoroso.  
"Guardami, Barry."  
Il velocista aprì gli occhi languidi di piacere, cercando di tenerli puntati nei suoi, ma ogni colpo lo portava istintivamente a chiuderli con un gemito.  
Si era dimenticato di qualsiasi cosa, degli amici che per qualsiasi motivo sarebbero potuti tornare o dei possibili allarmi che sarebbero potuti suonare per richiedere l'intervento di Flash, voleva solo Leonard.  
Sentendosi spostare un poco, assecondò il movimento, prima di gemere ancora più forte al sentirsi colpire precisamente la prostata. Il colpo gli provocò un brivido elettrico lungo la spina dorsale, che rese per un attimo sfuocati tutti i suoi contorni.  
Stringendolo con fermezza alla base dell'erezione perché non venisse prima del tempo, Leonard proseguì a muovere i fianchi più in fretta, continuando a colpire quel punto preciso e a provocare quei gemiti così eccitanti in Barry.  
Il ragazzino gli strinse nuovamente le spalle, piantandogli appena le unghie corte nella carne, mentre mormorava il suo nome. "Len, ti prego..." piagnucolò, non riuscendo quasi più a trattenere tutto quel piacere.  
L'uomo diede qualche altro colpo, sentendo di essere ormai vicino al limite, e si piegò in avanti per sussurrare al suo orecchio. "Vieni, Barry..."  
Il velocista ubbidì dopo qualche istante, con qualche urlo che non riuscì a soffocare, e sporcando lo stomaco di Leonard. Egli intanto aveva continuato a muoversi finché i brividi quasi elettrici che percorrevano sempre il velocista durante l'orgasmo non lo fecero venire a sua volta, togliendogli il fiato e le forze.  
Rimasero a riprendere fiato in quella stessa posizione, Barry ancora sdraiato sul tappeto del tapis roulant, le braccia quasi spalancate, e Leonard sdraiato su di lui, con la testa sul suo petto. Barry mosse appena il viso per lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli corti con molta dolcezza, mentre l'altro sorrideva, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore, così veloce da non sembrare umano.  
"Non riuscirò più ad entrare in questa stanza in compagnia di qualcuno" si lamentò il ragazzino, il più veloce a riprendersi, il più delle volte.  
Captain Cold alzò la testa, rivelando il sorrisetto sulle labbra. "Era proprio la mia intenzione."  
"Che stronzo..." rispose subito Flash, facendogli una smorfia ma con uno sguardo divertito.  
Non avevano pensato di doversi rivestire di corsa alla fine, dopotutto i laboratori avrebbero dovuto essere vuoti ancora per qualche ora, perciò si presero qualche momento per ripulirsi a vicenda e scambiarsi qualche piccola coccola. Da quando stavano insieme, Barry aveva presto scoperto un lato romantico di Leonard che lui non sapeva nemmeno di possedere, dopo che l'aveva trascinato in lunghe sessioni di coccole post-sesso quando avevano molto tempo libero, come la sera tardi o la domenica mattina. La verità, però, era che Leonard aveva scoperto di amare quel momento in cui il suo ragazzino gli si accoccolava tra le braccia, incastrando le gambe tra le sue e appoggiandogli il viso sulla spalla, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva.  
Improvvisamente, quando si erano appena staccati l'uno dall'altro con l'intenzione di vestirsi, il tapis roulant si accese da solo ad una discreta velocità e i due si ritrovarono catapultati con il culo sul pavimento, mentre si sentiva la voce adirata di Cisco nell'interfono. "Questo è troppo! Prima la mia tuta sporca, ora il mio tapis roulant! Tenetevelo a posto finché non siete in casa vostra!"  
La risata di Lisa Snart, fidanzata di Cisco, si sentiva come sottofondo.  
Barry cominciò a vestirsi all'istante, muovendosi più velocemente e rimettendosi in ordine, mentre Leonard si mosse con tutta la calma del mondo, rivestendosi lentamente come se avesse tutto il giorno a disposizione.  
"Secondo te, quando comincerà a dire che le cose che ti fabbrica sono anche tue?" chiese poi con un sorriso sfacciato, per niente preoccupato di essere stato beccato da Cisco e Lisa.  
"Probabilmente, dopo quanto accaduto, mi sono giocato tutte le mie possibilità perché ciò accada" rispose Barry, con un colorito ormai tendente al viola e prossimo allo svenimento. Vero che era diventato molto più sicuro di sé sotto le lenzuola, ma restava sempre un piccolo ragazzino pudico e di certo, non avrebbe superato in fretta il fatto di essere stato trovato nudo -con chiaramente scritto in fronte che aveva fatto l'amore con il proprio fidanzato- dal suo migliore amico e dalla ragazza di quest'ultimo, nonché sorella del suo di fidanzato..  
"Non esagerare, sono sicuro che prima o poi cederà." Gli scompigliò i capelli.  
La voce di Cisco arrivò dall'interfono, ancora più arrabbiata di prima. "La mia tuta non uscirà mai più dai laboratori senza la mia autorizzazione! E guai a voi se andate a farlo nel mio laboratorio al piano di sotto!"  
Barry lanciò un'occhiata al proprio fidanzato. "Ne sei ancora così sicuro?"  
"Forse no... Lo minaccio io, se vuoi."  
"Mi sa che oggi è abbastanza arrabbiato da non avere paura neanche di te, Len."  
"Questo è tutto da vedere, Barry."


End file.
